The Final Olympian
by XxAwesomegirlxX
Summary: Who is the strongest demigod? The gods need to know in order to cast the final Olympian. They want to rid of demigods one and for all. To start a new. Who is the final Olympian? YES THIS IS SOMEWHAT BASED OFF OF THE HUNGER GAMES SORTA... IT IS A NICERCY FIC BTW
1. Introductory

**Story: New Day**

**Pairings: Luke/Percy (One sided) Percy/Annabeth (Past) Will/Jake Nico/Percy Piper/Leo OC/Percy OC/OC Frank/Hazel Reyna/Jason Jason/Nico/Percy Will/Percy (One sided sort of) More that are yet to be decided**

**Main Pairing: Nico/Percy **

**AND YES-PERCY IS A PERMANENT BOTTOM IN ALL OF MY STORIES. HE IS THE LITTLE SPOON. I REPEAT, THE LITTLE SPOON.**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: This story contains some graphic scenes **

**Authors Note:**

** I am so sorry.. guys, I deleted like all of my stories because I...dun like them. So, I am going to start over...again.. with a whole new story. I am not always a huge fan of crossovers but i am going to incorporate the Hunger Games into it. Not the characters, but the overall idea of the Hunger Games. Their are very few PJO Hunger Game fics what have gay pairings in them. Especially when the main pairing is gay. Woo! I plan on being the first. This, my lovelies is a PROJECT! I sincerely hope you enjoy this I am very excited about it. ^^ go team DriDri~ seriously we should make like t-shirts.**

**A New Day**

**Introduction**

* * *

Percy was tired, his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt clung to his back from sweat. Riptide was resting on his shoulder haphazardly. He had just come back from sparring with Annebeth. He sighed, stretching before slumping against a tree, lazily.

"Hey, hot stuff." Came a voice from his left. He turned his head to see Will Solace walking toward him, with his signature blinding smile. Percy grinned back, sitting up a little.

"Hey Sunshine!" he piped, scooting over a bit to make room for his lately, best friend. Will sat next to him and wrapped his arm around Percy's shoulders. "How're you?" Percy added, resting his head on Will's shoulder.

"Great, just got back from the beach volleyball match against the Aphrodite cabin." He gestures subtly to his shirtless self. Of course, this made the Sea Prince blush deeply. Will just grinned smugly. A distinct sound of a clearing of a voice could be heard. The two demigods heads shot up to see Nico Di Angelo standing there in his sexy glory. Percy's blush deepened considerably while Will just looked at him boredly.

"N-Nico.. hi." Percy stood quickly for no apparent reason. Nico looked pissed to say the least.

"Yes if you two love birds don't mind, Percy, Chiron needs to see you." With that, the Ghost king took his leave. Percy just stared after him sadly.

"O-okay..." The Sea Prince stared at his feet. Will noticed this and glowered a bit, knowing he had to say something. Frankly he would rather Percy think Nico hated him so he could have the gorgeous Sea Prince to himself but...

"Percy, you need to tell him how you feel" Will sighed. He stood next to his friend as the boy continued to stare at his feet.

"There is no way...he would ever have an interest in me. He hates me.." The boy sniffled a bit before clearing his throat and starting for the big house to meet Chiron. Will watched him go, pretending not to be ogling at the nice ass.

"Oh, Percy Percy Percy. If only you knew what a jewel you really are.

TO BE CONTINUED... (this is not a full chapter)

* * *

**A/N: Now, I know you guys are probably thinking, WHERES THE REST OF THE FUCKING CHAPTER. But do not fret, this is only my way of seeong if people like the way this story is going, i need to know at least ten people have read this and like the idea of it. REVIEW! IF YOU DONT...THEN I WILL NOT POST THE REST OF THE CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN**

**Percy: Well that's not fair at all...**

**Shut up.**


	2. The Change

**Story: New Day**

**Pairings: Luke/Percy (One sided) Percy/Annabeth (Past) Will/Jake Nico/Percy Piper/Leo OC/Percy OC/OC Frank/Hazel Reyna/Jason Jason/Nico/Percy Will/Percy (One sided sort of) More that are yet to be decided**

**Main Pairing: Nico/Percy**

**AND YES-PERCY IS A PERMANENT BOTTOM IN ALL OF MY STORIES. HE IS THE LITTLE SPOON. I REPEAT, THE LITTLE SPOON.**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: This story contains some graphic scenes**

**Authors Note:**

**I am so sorry... guys, I deleted like all of my stories because I...dun like them. So, I am going to start over...again... with a whole new story. I am not always a huge fan of crossovers but I am going to incorporate the Hunger Games into it. Not the characters, but the overall idea of the Hunger Games. There are very few PJO Hunger Game fics what have gay pairings in them. Especially when the main pairing is gay. Woo! I plan on being the first. This, my lovelies is a PROJECT! I sincerely hope you enjoy this I am very excited about it. ^^ go team DriDri~ seriously we should make like t-shirts.**

**A New Day**

**Chapter 1**

**The Change**

* * *

Percy was tired; his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt clung to his back from sweat. Riptide was resting on his shoulder haphazardly. He had just come back from sparring with Annebeth. He sighed, stretching before slumping against a tree, lazily.

"Hey, hot stuff." Came a voice from his left. He turned his head to see Will Solace walking toward him, with his signature blinding smile. Percy grinned back, sitting up a little.

"Hey Sunshine!" he piped, scooting over a bit to make room for his lately, best friend. Will sat next to him and wrapped his arm around Percy's shoulders. "How're you?" Percy added, resting his head on Will's shoulder.

"Great, just got back from the beach volleyball match against the Aphrodite cabin." He gestures subtly to his shirtless self. Of course, this made the Sea Prince blush deeply. Will just grinned smugly. A distinct sound of a clearing of a voice could be heard. The two demigods' heads shot up to see Nico Di Angelo standing there in his sexy glory. Percy's blush deepened considerably while Will just looked at him boredly.

"N-Nico... hi." Percy stood quickly for no apparent reason. Nico looked pissed to say the least.

"Yes if you two love birds don't mind, Percy, Chiron needs to see you." With that, the Ghost king took his leave. Percy just stared after him sadly.

"O-okay..." The Sea Prince stared at his feet. Will noticed this and glowered a bit, knowing he had to say something. Frankly he would rather Percy think Nico hated him so he could have the gorgeous Sea Prince to himself but...

"Percy, you need to tell him how you feel" Will sighed. He stood next to his friend as the boy continued to stare at his feet.

"There is no way...he would ever have an interest in me. He hates me..." The boy sniffled a bit before clearing his throat and starting for the big house to meet Chiron. Will watched him go, pretending not to be ogling at the nice ass.

"Oh, Percy Percy Percy. If only you knew what a jewel you really are.

The Sea Prince walked along nervously, wondering just how much trouble he was in. He ascended the steps to the front porch, wincing at the creek he made. Percy literally jumped out of his skin as the front door swung open with a royally upset Chiron. Percy looked down.

"Sorry." Percy murmured, wide eyed, not really knowing or remembering what he did wrong. Chiron just raised a bushy brow.

"Did you do something I should know about?" Percy's head snapped up.

"N-no sir I….thought you were upset with me…"

"No by boy, you are not the one in which my anger is targeted. Something has come up with the Gods. And as the leader of the camp I think it is best you know first." Chiron stated seriously and Percy suddenly felt nervous again. He nodded his head shakily. "Now, the Gods have initiated a…competition…"

"What kind of competition?" The demigod asked slowly.

"A competition of demigods. They want to test you to see who is the strongest. Zeus is tiring of half-bloods, Percy."

"Tiring?" He asked though knowing full and well what he meant.

"He wants to rid of you all. Whoever wins the competition will become a god."

"W-win? H-how does someone win?" Her breathed out.

"It's a literal death match, my boy." Chiron looked extraordinarily sad. "I want you to win, Percy." Percy just spluttered, gawking at him. He didn't even notice his hands shaking.

"I-I… I don't want to win. I can't kill my friends! I can't lose him…" He trailed off, propping down on the couch behind him. "No. This is stupid I'm not going to do it."

"Percy you don't have a choice." Chiron said sternly, stomping hoof. Percy just stared at the floorboards.

"Why-When is it?"

"On the first day on autumn. You will go through a month of training beforehand."

"But that's… That's like three weeks from now!" The teenager exclaimed standing. "I'm not going to let this happen!"

"Percy!" Chiron's strong voice made the boy flinch. "I do not want this any more than you do. But this is above all the demigods combined."

Percy left the Big House slowly, his limbs felt heavy and so did his eyes. They stung incredibly. Once he closed the door to his cabin he let it go. The tears fell down his pale, lightly freckled cheeks. The teen slid down the door hugging his knees to his chest, sobbing lightly. His mind was listing his friends' names. And the names showed memories of them, as if they were dead.

_"Annebeth."_

_"Jason."_

_"Will." _More names played over and over in his brain. They kept getting louder and louder, tears were streaming down his face as he clutched his skull.

_"Nico…"_

* * *

**Okay... so first chapter, tell me if I'm going too fast I tend to do that a lot. Anyway, more reviews please!**

**Tell me if it sucks too... but dun be mean about it….**

**Percy: …What?**

**Shut up.**


End file.
